Reunion
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: Hay una reunion en casa de Ino...y Naruto reta a Sasuke terminando este ebrio y siendo interrogado... malooo lo se T-T) pero porfavor denle una oportunidad


Llego por quien lloraban \(*-*)/

Inner: Sasuke-kun - ¿¡donde!?

Yo: .-. Sasuke-kun no esta

Inner: ;-; tu me prometiste a un Sasuke y ahora me lo traes

Yo: pero yo no te prometi nada .-.

Inner: ;n; traeme a mi Sasuke ahora o te matare mientra duermes

Yo: O-O

Bueno gente ahora entretenganse con este fic :D mientras trato de conseguir un Sasuke para no morir en manos de mi inner D':

-Eeeeey teme- grito un rubio de ojos azules

-¿Que quieres dobe?- respondio un pelinegro de ojos azabaches, que se encontraba un poco irritado

-Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura y yo tendremos una reunion en casa de Ino...- decia el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -...vienes?

-Hmp...no- contesto cortante mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo por las calles de la aldea

-Que!?...-grito Naruto mientras seguia al pelinegro -...pero Sasuke ¿por que no? Vamos no seas un amargado y acompañanos-

-Te dije que no dobe- se notaba la irritacion en su voz, siguio caminando con pasos firmes

-Oooh bueno creo que tendre que decirle a Sakura-chan que mejor no se ponga aquel vestido rojo que compro especialmente para que tu la veas- dijo el rubio con una mirada picara, mientras veia como el pelinegro paraba en seco

-cuando...- dijo Sasuke

-Cuando, que teme?- contesto el rubio con voz inocente

-cuando es la reunion?- pregunto Sasuke con fastidio, tal vez no le interesaba convivir con los demas pero vamos ¿Sakura con un vestido especial para el? tenia que verla

El rubio sonrio victorioso, habia logrado convencer al teme.

-sera hoy apartir de las 8 - y sin mas Sasuke se retiro a la mansion Uchiha.

YA A LAS 8:14 pm EN CASA DE INO

-Ino-chan!- gritaba Naruto

-Que quieres Naruto?- respondio la rubia mientras se dirigia a la cocina

-Tengo hambre- dijo el rubio mientras se tiraba al piso y hacia caras de perrito abandonado

-Descuida Naruto, Ino-cerda compro ramen- contesto la pelirosa dueña de unos ojos jade

-En serio!?- pregunto Naruto rapidamente levantandose del suelo y brincando de felicidad

-Si Naruto-kun- dijo una Hinata sonrojada

-Fantastico- sonrio el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata y esta se ponia mas roja que un tomate.

-Bueno chicos aqui esta el ramen- dijo Ino mientras volvia con un par de bolsas en sus manos

-Ramen!- grito Naruto lanzandose olimpicamemte a la bolsa de ramen

Todos se acercaron a la pequeña mesa situada en medio de la sala, excepto un pelinegro que estaba recargado en la pared sumido en sus pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz.

-Sasuke-kun ¿no vienes a comer?- Pregunto Sakura que lo observava con una sonrisa

Sasuke la observo el idiota de Naruto lo habia engañado Sakura no tenia ningun vestido rojo solo para el, en cambio ella solo traia una blusa rosa con una mini falda blanca y zapatos rosas, bueno la parte de la mini falda no le fastidiaba, ante aquel pensamiento sonrio con picardia.

Se acerco a la mesita y se sento a un lado de la pelirosa la cual solo se sonrojo un poco al sentir tan cerca de ella.

-Oyes Neji- dijo Ino volteando a verlo, el ojiperla solo volteo a verla- me eh enterado de que tu y Tenten salen- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Neji se sonrojaba y Tenten se ponia igual o peor de roja que Neji

-Etto...pues...amm...- Neji estaba nervioso si salia con ella y que?, ademas era algo que no le importaba a la rubia.

-jajajaja-todos rieron, menos Sasuke, al ver tan rojos a la parejita

-Bueno Ino pero por lo menos nosotros salimos no como tu y Sai que ni citas tuvieron y ya andan- se defendio la ojicafes, Ino fruncion el ceño

-Pues Sai y yo fue amor a primera vista no como Naruto y Hinata- contesto la rubia un poco enojada

-Queeee!? No nos metas en su discucion Ino- le dijo Naruto a Ino

Ino solo le saco la lengua

-jajaja bueno chicos basta- contesto la pelirosa mientras reia

Todos empezaron a reir con ella menos Sasuke ((pobre Sasuke, el pobre no ha dicho nada en tooodo la reunion xD))

Despues de un tiempo de charlas divertias, bromas, de golpear a Naruto, Ino se levanto y fue a la cocina regresando con una caja llena de cervezas

-Bueno chicos la divercion empieza ahora- comento la rubia alzando una botella

Todos tomaron una hasta la inocente de Hinata, bebian alegres

-Hey Sasuke-baka- dijo el rubio

-¿Que?- contesto Sasuke sin expresion alguna

-Te reto a beber 4 botellas mas- dijo el rubip desafiante

-estaras ebrio dobe- dijo el azabache tranquilamente

-aaah sera que el gran y fuerte Sasuke Uchiha le da miedo beber mas- contesto el rubio seguro de que Sasuke tomaria el reto, y como penso, el Uchiha tomo pas 4 botellas y las bebio de una sola, todos veian asombrados cuando derrepente el pelinegro empezo a sentirse mareado y fuera de si, estaba ebrio.

-Eey teme...- dijo el rubio mientras veia a su amigo y se echaba a reir - jajajaja el teme hajajaja esta borracho jajajaja- no aguantaba la risa, los demas voltearon a ver al pelinegro y este sonreia como un completo tonto. El rubio se acerco a su amigo

-eey teme me escuchas-

-...Si...*hip*- contesto el pelinegro

-Sabes quien soy verdad?- pregunto el rubio

Sasuke sonrio de nuevo y dijo- clarooo que sip jajaja eres Narruto mi amigooo fielp jajaja-

Todos se quedaron en silencio solos se podia oir la risa de Sasuke, entonces todos empezaron a reir.

-Jajaja el Uchiha ebrio esto no se ve todos los dia jajaja- dijo Neji mientras reia

-es verdad Neji jajaja- le dio la razon Ino mientras los demas reian

-tengo una idea ya que Sasuke-baka esta borracho hay que preguntarle cosas- sonrio con maldad el rubio

-buena idea Naruto- contesto la rubia

- si yo primero - dijo Tenten que se acerco a Sasuke - a ver que sera bueno mmm...a ya... oyes Sasuke- dijo la castaña resiviendo la atencion del azabache- ¿eres gay?-

Todos miraron atentos al chico el cual contesto

-Caaa...clarrro que nooo Ten...ten- dijo con dificultad

-me va-dijo Ino - Sasuke ¿en que te dijas en una mujer?- pregunto curiosa

-jajaja en que...porrr o menosss *hip* queee tenggggan buen curcur cuerpo yyy nop tengaaaann *hip* una cabeshaaa uegcaaa- contesto el pelinegro

- me tocaaaaa dettebayo- dijo el rubio - Sasuke ¿que te gusta de Sakura-chan?- todos absolutamente todos se acercaron a escuchar atentamente lo que el pelinegro hiba a decir.

-Sagg sakura jajaja sus peg... pegshos...sonnn taaan rregondoss- dijo mientras estiraba sus manos y finjia estar apretando los atributos de Sakura. Todos empezaron a reir mientras Sakura cubria su rostro por la verguenza

-pegho tambibienn me gutaa eshaaa talll y como esh- Sakura sonrio ante esto

-bueno chicos es mejor que ya me valla es muy tarde- anuncio Sakura mientras se levantaba del suelo y volteaba a ver a Sasuke - y llevare a Sasuke-kun a su hogar- finalizo. Todos se despidieron, Naruto acompańo a su novia Hinata a su hogar, Neji a Tenten, Sai se quedo un rato mas y Sakura llevo a casa a Sasuke.

Sakura llego a la mansion Uchiha le ha ia costado trabajo lograr traer al Uchiha. Al entrar abrio la puerta y depocito a Sasuke en el sofa.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun buenas noches- se acerco a el con intenciones de depositar un beso en su mejilla pero Sasuke la tomo de la nuca y la beso en los labios.

-Quedate esta noche...Sa...Sakura- dijo levemente Sasuke

-Claro que si Sasuke-kun...- dijo mientras se sentaba con el en el sofa y Sasuke posaba su cabeza en el regazo de Sakura.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke...- dijo acariciando su cabello.

Cerro sus ojos y callo en brazos de morfeo. Mañana ,estaba segura, seria un dia maravilloso.

Y Se acabo :'D espero les haya gustado comenten si les gusto y si no les gusto igualmente comenten

Bueno chaoooo nos leemos luego :D


End file.
